The Transformers (tv-serie)
Mer än någon av de övriga media som Transformers har invaderat under de 20-tal år som gått är det The Transformers, originaltv-serien mellan 1984 till 1987, som fångat fantasin hos barn och wanna-be-barn över hela världen mest. __TOC__ Översikt .]] Tv-serien (tillsammans med Marvels serietidning) bygger upp bashistorien av Transformers som många andra variationer byggde på efteråt: två krigande sidor av robotar på planeten Cybertron lämnar planeten för att söka efter energiresurser. De två grupperna kraschlandar på Jorden och fortsätter kriget millioner år senare, i Reaganstyrda USA och runt om i världen. När serien väl kommit igång tog den sällan några längre steg bortom sin status quo. Intrigerna centrerade sig generellt kring veckans plan eller uppfinning av Decepticonerna (på svenska även kallade Bedragarna), som skulle användas för att skörda energi eller Besegra Autoboterna FÖR ALLTID!!, och Autoboternas ansträngningar för att stoppa Bedragarna. För det mesta tvingades Bedragarna att retirera, och Autoboterna körde segrande iväg i solnedgången. De största förändringarna handlade om en ny karaktär eller en ny grupp som tillkom den ena eller andra sidan. Under säsong 3 förändrades historierna något, men karaktärsdöd eller omstörtande historier fortsatte att vara en raritet. De 98 episoderna tog tittare till olika delar av världen och till många konstiga platser och tider: runt det främmande Cybertron, Jordens förhistoriska dåtid, Jordens då framtida 2005, det Metropolis-liknande samhället Nebulos, och mycket mer. Det är inte den bästa animerade serien någonsin, men den stimulerade tittarna med sitt koncept vid den tiden, och fortsatte att göra så under många år. Produktion Att skriva och distribuera den här serien var en förenad satsning av Marvel Productions och Sunbow Productions (USA). Animationen producerades primärt av Toei (Japan) och AKOM (Sydkorea). De ca 30 ursprungliga karaktärerna var grovt modifierade från deras respektive leksaksdesign för deras estetik och för att underlätta animationen. Bland de konstnärer som involverades i de för tv-serien ursprungliga designer finns Shōhei Kohara och Floro Dery. Andra kända produktionskonstnärer inkluderade [Barras, som jobbade med den andra säsongens bakgrunder. Redaktörerna för historierna i serierna inkluderade Flint Dille, Marv Wolfman och Steve Gerber. Episodernas manus skrevs av ett stort antal frilansande författare. Bland de författare som skrev flera episoder kan nämnas Donald F. Glut och David Wise. Tv-serierna animerades under ett extremt pressat schema, därför att episoderna behövde passas in med att leksakerna kom ut i affärernas leksakshyllor. Det, tillsammans med det stora antalet karaktärer och problemen med att animationen producerades utomlands, resulterade i en tv-serie fylld av med animationsfel och andra misstag. Producenterna var ofta medvetna om dessa misstag, men tajta deadlines gjorde att de inte hade tid att rätta dem. En annan bieffekt av den jäktade produktionen är att serien tenderar att inte vara så självreferential. Kontinuitet mellan episoderna är minimal. Historierna är ofta självständiga, även om några historier i säsong två och tre faktiskt byggde på föregående episoder. Inom varje episod är ökningen av nya karaktärer den enda gemensamma ändringen från seriens status quo. Oavsett misstagen är showen kärleksfullt ihågkommen av många fans för den höga kvaliten på röstskådespelet. Faktiskt var det så att många karaktärer som saknade markant utveckling eller tid i rampljuset fick liv enbart genom deras unika röster och tonfall. För röstregin stod [Burr, känd för att driva skådespelarna till gränsen. En av skådespelarna i hans stall, Susan Blu, gick senare vidare för att jobba som röstregissör för Beast Wars, Beast Machines och Transformers Animated. Victor Caroli tillhandahöll den lömska rösten som oftast hördes under de engelska reklamjinglarna: "The Transformers will return after these messages!" Carolis röst användes ibland även för introducerande berättande, ihågkommande sekvenser vid sammanhängande episoder, och Teletraan II's Hemliga Filer (Secret Files of Teletraan II) som återkom före säsong 3's eftertexter. Förutom showens musikaliska tema innehöll Transformers en stor variation av bakgrundsmusik, komponerad av Robert J. Walsh. Walsh hade tidigare jobbat med tv-serien G.I. Joe och mycket av den musik som förekom där återanvändes för Transformers. Nya melodier komponerades också, och showens tema varierades i många av dessa. Walsh komponerade ny musik för andra och tredje säsongen, var och en i olika stilar, så att de tre huvudsäsongerna tydligt skiljde sig åt. Episoder Säsong 1 Första säsongen utspelar sig främst på Jorden, med några få utflykter till Cybertron. De inledande karaktärerna var leksakerna från 1984, och medan säsongen pågick introducerades leksakerna från 1985 - Constructiconerna, Dinoboterna, Insecticonerna och Skyfire. Nedan följer de engelska titlarna på episoderna. I möjligaste mån kommer varje episodartikel innehålla episodens svenska titel. Säsong 2 Den väldigt långa andra säsongen utvidgade seriens omfattning och rollbesättning. Den andra säsongens egenskaper låg mer på karaktärerepisoder än första säsongen gjorde, och många av karaktärerna fick sin egen episod. Autoboterna fick också ta till sig mer av Jordens kultur, såsom att spela basket och fotboll, till och med titta på såpoperor. Stundtals for båda sidor av Transformers ut på utflykt till främmande civilisationer. I den andra säsongen introducerades även koncept och karaktärer som skulle smitta av sig till andra fiktioner, t.ex. den mystiska Alpha Trion, den uråldriga superdatorn Vector Sigma och dess strömkretsnyckel, samt första framträdandet av Kvinnliga Transformers inom officiell fiktion. Den andra säsongen sändes dessutom måndag-fredag, morgon eller kväll, istället för en gång i veckan (vanligtvis lördagsmornar). Vissa marknader schemalade showen med de dagliga episoderna av G.I.Joe. Detta gällde förstås framförallt i USA. Säsong två bryts grovt ner i tre segment: * De första tolv figurerar (primärt) den första säsongens rollbesättning. * En stor andra omgång av episoder påminner tittarna om leksakerna från 1985. * De tio sista episoderna introducerar de fyra kombinatorgrupperna som inledde 1986 års varor. Mellanakt The Transformers: The Movie är en fortsättning på tv-serien och utspelar sig 20 år efter slutet av andra säsongen. Det var den absolut största vändpunkten för serien, och är fortfarande kontroversiell. Filmen introducerade Unicron, Quintessons och Skapelsematrixen. Dessa spelade viktiga roller i säsong 3. Filmen gjorde radikala förändringar med showens rollbesättning - många av karaktärerna dödades och många nya introducerades. Det var en chock för många unga tittare som var vana vid att deras hjältar körde in i solnedgången i slutet av varje äventyr. Oavsett dess okonventionella placering i tv-seriens helgonförteckning förblir filmen den bästa representationen för tv-serien bland fansen. Säsong 3 .]] Säsong 3 transformerade alla premisser för showen. De två strandade grupperna på Jorden var borta, tillsammans med många karaktärer som hade komponerat de grupperna. I dess plats formerade sig nu en galaxomfattande historia om krig på främmande världar. Även om Autoboterna hade full kontroll över Cybertron fortsatte Decepticonerna att vara ett hot, men de reducerades något som skurkar. Quintessons tog över som fienden. Intrigerna centrerade sig också ofta runt de ultrakraftiga stadsrobotarna Metroplex och Trypticon. Säsong 3 har ett blandat rykte. Den innehåller några av de mest misstagstyngda episoderna någonsin ("Five Faces of Darkness", "Carnage in C Minor", introduktionssekvensen till vänster), och det mesta kan man skylla AKOM för. Samtidigt är några av episoderna några av de allra bästa, animation som manus - "Dark Awakening", "Chaos", "Webworld", "Dweller in the Depths" och, förstås, "Call of the Primitives", som alla är stora fanfavoriter. Liksom i andra säsongen introducerades nästa leksaksmarknad, 1987, sent i säsong 3. Terrorconerna, Technoboterna och Throttleboterna, samt (väldigt kort) kassetterna Slugfest och Overkill. Säsongen avslutades med återuppståndelsen av Optimus Prime, något som kom sig av en massiv kampanj från fansen, som inte var nöjda med hans död och tillfälliga "onda" återuppståndelse. Säsong 4 eller nått?]] Hur den stympade fjärde säsongen kom till förblir ett mysterium, men troligtvis är den korta versionen att Hasbro tog fram sin fondsupport. Vare sig något mer var planerat eller inte är inte känt.Teletraan I: Misconceptions and urban legends about Transformers As it is, the "season" consisted of a single three-part episode, that somewhat hastily brought in thirty or so new Transformer characters as well as Nebulan partners for 22 of them, and attempted to provide a satisfactory conclusion to the series as a whole. The previous three seasons each feature fully original opening credits. For Season 4, however, the opening credit sequence is a mishmash of existing animation, combining high-quality animation sequences from some of the 1986 and 1987 toy commercials with segments of the Season 3 opening credits, which were of a visibly different art style. # "The Rebirth, Part 1" # "The Rebirth, Part 2" # "The Rebirth, Part 3" Säsong 5 Den femte säsongen innehöll inga nya episoder, utan bestod av 15 episoder från de föregående säsongerna, samt en i fem delar uppbruten The Transformers: The Movie. Säsongen bestod i totalt 20 episoder. Varje episod innebar ny animering, där en animatronisk docka föreställande Powermaster Optimus Prime möter en riktig människa, Tommy Kennedy, för att berätta gamla historier om Transformers. Persongalleri *OBS! att karaktärer med ett (d.) är sådana som dog i "Transformers: The Movie" och aldrig återuppstod. Japanska utgåvor Hasbros bevisade succé med Transformers gjorde att Takara bestämde sig för att låta deras planer för en ny omgång Diaclone-leksaker 1985. Istället importerade de Transformers-leksakerna och tv-serien. Takara kombinerade de två första åren av leksaker och tv-serier till en enda serie för att komma ifatt, och de döpte det till det (typiskt för japanska tv-serier) överdrivna långa namnet Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers. Även om de tog bort två av de 65 episoderna ("Attack of the Autobots" och "Day of the Machines") lades nio nya klippepisoder till i vilka endast återanvända scener från varierande episoder användes. Detta gjorde att det totala antalet episoder i Fight! blev 72. Dessutom omorganiserades episodernas sändningsordning markant, med de flesta Jetfire-episoderna längst bak i serien (förmodligen på grund av karaktärens osäkra status som en Bandaileksak i Japan). Efter utgivningen av OVA:s Scramble City 1986 (The Transformers: The Movie kom inte ut i Japan förrän 1989) döptes serien om till Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers 2010. Alla de 30 episoderna från tredje säsongen dubbades för 2010 och två ytterligare klippepisoder producerades (med återanvända scener, som ovan) så att det totala antalet episoder uppgick till 32. Numret "2010" var ursprungligen tillagt i titeln för att göra serien mer futuristisk för tittarna, men så småningom blev "2010" det år då serien utspelade sig. Klippepisoderna inkluderade följande episoder: *'Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers' :14. "Birth of the Transformers!" :55. "War Without End" :56. "Desperate Battle on Dinobot Island" :57. "Devastator, the Giant Warrior" :58. "Neverending Struggle" :69. "Earth's Greatest Crisis" :70. "Seek the Cybertonium " :71. "Stunticons vs. Aerialbots " :72. "Mutiny of the Combaticons" *'Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers 2010' :29. "Daniel's Adventure" :30. "The Desperate Struggle of Justice" Numrerna anger den kronologiska ordningen i relation till resten av serien. "The Rebirth" sändes inte i Japan. Istället producerades en helt ny serie baserad på föregångarna, vilket inleddes med The Headmasterse. Flera år senare gavs dock "Attack of the Autobots", "Day of the Machines" och "The Rebirth" ut på laserdisk och inkluderades så småningom även på DVD. Medan den japanska dubbningen av "Attack of the Autobots" och "Day of the Machines" höll fast vid de unika japanska namnen och terminologierna användes mystiskt nog engelskspråkiga standard namn och -terminologier i "The Rebirth" på ett selektivt vis (t.ex. användes "Konvoj" istället för "Optimus Prime" men "Hot Rod" ändrades inte till "Hot Rodimus" utan behöll sitt engelska namn). Redigeringar Takara redigerade de japanska versionerna av de tre amerikanska säsongerna inför deras utgivning i Japan. Dessa redigeringar gjordes inte för innehållet, utan för längden, så att showen innehöll längre öppnings- och slutsekvenser. Den kombinerade längden av de amerikanska öppnings- och slutsekvenserna var ungefär en minut och tio sekunder. Den kombinerade längden av de japanska dito var dock två minuter och tjugo sekunder. Detta resulterade att ungefär en minut och tio sekunder kapades från varje enskild episod. Några exempel på "onödiga" scener som kapades för att ge plats åt de japanska öppnings- och slutsekvenserna: * "Roll for It". Scenen när Spike och Bumblebee första gången kommer till laboratorier och möter säkerhetsvakten (med den amerikanska söderdialekten) som ger dem tillstånd. * "Divide and Conquer". Scenen när Autoboterna första gången återvänder till Shockwaves bas och han skjuter på dem. * "Megatron's Master Plan, Part 1". Scenen när Spike, Sparkplug och Chip hurrar för Autoboterna under Autobotdagens parad. * "Only Human". Scenen när informanten talar om för Victor Drath att Old Snake går fram och tillbaka nere på gatan, varpå han blir slagen i ansiktet som betalning. De enda episoderna som inte redigerades för dess längd är "Attack of the Autobots, "Day of the Machines", The Transformers: The Movie och samtliga tre episoder av "The Rebirth". Dessa utgavs direkt till video och redigerades därför inte för längde, eftersom sändningstidsslussar inte var något problem. Som ett resultat av detta är dessa tre episoderna de enda som utgivits på laserdisk och DVD av Pioneer med engelska eller japanska ljudspår som valbara alternativ. Svenska utgåvor Här behövs mer information! action=edit}} Börja redigera nu! DVD-utgåvor Kid Rhino (US) *''Transformers'' First Season Collector's Edition *''Transformers'' Season 2 Part 1 *''Transformers'' Season 2 Part 2 *''Transformers'' Season 3 Part 1 *''Transformers'' Season 3 Part 2/Season 4 Madman Entertainment (Aus) *''Transformers'' Collection 1 — Season 1 *''Transformers'' Collection 2 — Season 2 Part 1 *''Transformers'' Collection 3 — Season 2 Part 2 *''Transformers'' Collection 4 — Season 3 Part 1 *''Transformers'' Collection 5 — Season 3 Part 2 *''Transformers'' Collection 6 — Season 4 *''The Best of Transformers Generation 1'' *''Transformers Generation 1 — Complete Collection'' Maverick Entertainment (UK) *''Transformers'' — Original Series, Vol 1 (Säsong 1, episoderna 9-13) *''Transformers'' — Original Series, Vol 2 (Säsong 1, episoderna 1-6) *''Transformers'' — Original Series, Vol 3 (Säsong 1, episoderna 7, 8, 15-16) *''Transformers'' — Complete Original Series (Säsong 1 komplett) *''Transformers — Five Faces of Darkness'' *''Transformers — The Rebirth'' Metrodome (UK) *''Transformers'' — Season 1 *''Transformers'' — Season 2 Part 1 *''Transformers'' — Season 2 Part 2 *''Transformers'' — Season 3 & Season 4 *''Transformers — The Complete Generation 1 Collection'' *''Transformers — Generation 1 Bumper Special'' *''Transformers — The Classic Episodes'' Pioneer LDC (JP) *''Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers'' DVD-BOX 1 (episoderna 1-35) *''Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers'' DVD-BOX 2 (episoderna 36-63, samt Attack of the Autobots och Day of the Machines) *''Fight! Super Robot Lifeform Transformers'' 2010 DVD-BOX (Säsong 4, Säsong 4) :OBS! att de japanska DVD-utgåvorna utgavs utan de tillagda sammanfattande episoderna. Externa länkar *1985 net.comics recension (eng) Fotnoter Kategori:Tv-serier Kategori:Generation 1 Kategori:Kontinuiteter Kategori:Generation 1 (episoder)